


Zmartwienia zostawiam na jutro

by Fly339



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mates, Wolf Pack
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly339/pseuds/Fly339
Summary: W mojej pracy użycie mózgu jest mało wymagane, więc moje myśli błądzą w różnych, dziwnych kierunkach i jestem wtedy bardzo nieuważna. Właśnie w takich okolicznościach powstał ten twór, który nie chciał wyjść z mojej głowy i musiałam się nim podzielić!To jest moje bardzo pierwsze i bardzo niebetowna opowiadanie, więc każdą krytykę przyjmuje z pokorą.Oh I w ramach ostrzeżenia, podobno jestem dobra w wymyślaniu historii i nie za dobra w ich spisywaniu.





	Zmartwienia zostawiam na jutro

**Author's Note:**

> W mojej pracy użycie mózgu jest mało wymagane, więc moje myśli błądzą w różnych, dziwnych kierunkach i jestem wtedy bardzo nieuważna. Właśnie w takich okolicznościach powstał ten twór, który nie chciał wyjść z mojej głowy i musiałam się nim podzielić!
> 
> To jest moje bardzo pierwsze i bardzo niebetowna opowiadanie, więc każdą krytykę przyjmuje z pokorą.
> 
> Oh I w ramach ostrzeżenia, podobno jestem dobra w wymyślaniu historii i nie za dobra w ich spisywaniu.

Kolejny tradycyjny, piątkowy wieczór watahy toczył się w najlepsze. Erica w towarzystwie Boyda i Kiry grała w karty na podłodze. W kuchni Isaac i Scott próbowali udowodnić, że ich zdolności kulinarne nie są wcale tak straszne, jak w opinii reszty. Lydia oraz Malia zaśmiewały się z czegoś co pokazywała Banshee na swoim telefonie. Peter…nikt nawet nie próbował dowiadywać się, gdzie Peter się podziewa. Za to Stiles oddawał się swojej ulubionej rozrywce, mianowicie irytowaniu Dereka. Alpha wiedział, że nie powinien pozwalać odpływać swoim myślom. Był wtedy podatny na pytania zbyt ciekawskich, głośnych, pełnych energii osobników. Ale nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że w Beacon Hills pojawiło się coś. Coś nie krzywdziło ludzi (póki co) ,ale zostawiało niepokojące, nieznajome zapachy. Więc Derek, jako przykładny przywódca stada, musiał dojść do tego czym te stworzenie było.Nawet jeżeli było to równe z tym, że dobrowolnie odpowiadał na każde pytanie.

Musi wam być wiadome to, że gdy drogi Alpha pozwalał swoim myślą wypłynąć na zbyt głębokie wody, potrafił szczerze odpowiedzieć na każde zadane pytanie . Póki co, wataha (dzięki czyjejś inicjatywie) dowiedziała się o miejscu jego pierwszego razu, jego głębokiej miłości do kuchni Stilesa oraz ulubionym filmie („Wredne dziewczyny” są świetne! Bez osądzania proszę) oraz o paru innych zawstydzających szczegółach.

Chyba tylko dzięki jego modlitwą do nieznanych bóstw, nikt nie dowiedział się o jego największym, najgłębiej skrywanym sekrecie. No cóż, ale po cóż można mieć Stilesa!

\- Więc Derek, jakie jest twoje wymarzone miejsce na wakacje?

\- Nowa Zelandia – odpowiedział bez namysłu wilkołak.

\- Dobry wybór - odpowiedział chłopak – A co chciałbyś robić podczas pierwszej randki ze mną? - przebiegle uśmiechnął się Stilinski.

\- Film Marvela i kręcone frytki – powiedział Derek, nieświadomie unoszącą kąciki ust.

Odcięty od świata wilkołak, nie usłyszał głęboko wciąganego powietrza i nie zobaczył szeroko otwartych oczu młodszego chłopaka.

\- Tak bardzo Cię kocham Sourwolf! – wyszeptał Stiles

\- Też Cię kocham Stiles – bez zająknięcia odpowiedział Derek.

Dopiero totalna cisza oraz zapach niedowierzania wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Popatrzył wokoło i spostrzegł zszokowane spojrzenia. Kiedy odwrócił głowę w prawo, tuż przed sobą zobaczył piękne, bursztynowe, pełne nadziei oczy. Szybko przeanalizował, to co działo się kilka sekund wcześniej i aż zachłysnął się ze swojej własnej głupoty. To nie tak, że nie kochał Stiles. Boże, kochał go z całego serca i duszy oraz był świadom tego, że chłopka odwzajemnia jego uczucia, mówił o nich wprost i bez ustanku. Ale wilkołak wiedział z czym wiąże się zostanie partnerem Alphy. Nie ważne było to, że gdyby chłopak go przyjął i później go porzucił, nigdy nie znalazł by już miłości. Ważne było to, że partner Alphy był pierwszy na celowniku, każdego wroga stada. A każdą krzywdę, nie mówiąc już o śmierci Stilesa, Derek przypłaciłby prawdopodobnie własną egzystencją. Więc bronił się przed tym uczuciem i uczuciami Stilesa, wszystkim swoimi siłami. Ale dziś patrząc w te piękne oczy; słysząc to szczere wyznanie, nie potrafił wydusić słowa na swoją obronę.

Kiedy cisza się przedłużała i już prawie otwierał usta by jakoś usprawiedliwić swoje słowa, nagle jego ramiona pełne były chudego, sarkastycznego nastolatka, szepczącego mu do ucha coś co brzmiało jak „Wiedziałem”, „Jesteś upartym idiotą” i „Nie waż się tego cofnąć”.  
I mimo, że był świadomy tego, że jutro będzie tego żałował, że wciąż nie był do końca pewny tego czy potrafi obronić miłość swojego życia, Derek z cichym westchnięciem oplótł swoje ramiona wokół tali chłopaka, wcisnął nos w jego szyje by poczuć zapach swojego partnera. 

Jutro, pomyślał wilkołak, słysząc odgłosy radości wydawane przez resztę watahy, jutro będę się tym martwił. A dziś pozwoli sobie na tą chwilę zapomnienia.


End file.
